Choices
by allegiantavox
Summary: As the number of Elite at the palace drops, the level of intensity soars.


I woke up to my maids shaking me awake.

"Miss, it's time to wake up."

I turned over and put my pillow over my head, still very tired, and groaned. They laughed at my dread.

"Miss, the Prince has asked to see you before breakfast." _That_ made me sit up. Maxon wanted to see me? That surprised me, because we had had a fight last night, and if I recalled correctly, it hadn't ended well. We had been sitting in the garden on our bench.

"_You want me to _apologize _for the no-castes idea? And you want it to be broadcast on PUBLIC television?!", I screamed. _

He had asked me to go on the Report and call off the idea.

"_I'm not asking, my father is. I don't like the idea either, but he is the King, and you can't exactly disobey his direct orders.", Maxon reasoned. _

"_I can't believe you're not standing up for me on this!", I said, raising my voice even more. "America! I've taken up for you too much, and I think you're starting to take it as an expectation rather than an obligement." _

With that, I got up from the bench and stormed through the castle, back to my room. If someday there was a chance that we could be married, then he would have to take up for me on everything, wouldn't he?

I finally decided that it was worth it to get out of bed, and I let my maids work their magic.

They had told me that we would be meeting in his office. I headed up to the third floor, wondering what was to come.

"America, my dear, you look stunning this morning, as always.", said Maxon as I entered his office. Why did I get the feeling he was trying too hard to be nice?

"Thank you, but I thought we already established the 'my dear' issue long ago."

Maxon laughed. "Whatever you say, _my dear_."

I rolled my eyes and sat down.

A serious look crossed his face.

"America, I would like to apologize for my behavior last night. I said some things that weren't intended to be said."

"I accept your apology." I said with an icy formalness.

"America, is there something wrong?" he said, apparently noticing my tone.

I started rambling, once again, without fully thinking over what I was saying.

"_Something wrong? _Why _no,_ Maxon, everything is absolutely perfect." I said with the most offending sarcastic tone I could manage.

"It's just that I haven't had any time to have a full conversation with you and Celeste and Kriss look like they might corner me and claw my eyes out _as if_ I don't already have enough stress with your father, and-"

My rambling was cut off by Maxon taking my face into his hands with a passionate kiss.

I forgot everything that I had been so worked up about.

He pulled us down to the couch, where we continued.

"Prince Maxon?" a voice outside the door called, and a split second later, a butler with a nametag that read 'Smithson', was rushing in with tea.

He immediately registered what was going on, dropped the platter of tea, and ran out the door.

Maxon pulled away from me and began laughing to the point he was gasping for air, all while I was blushing furiously.

"America,", Maxon said, turning towards me, "I _actually _managed to clear my schedule for the _entire_ day. Would you like to spend it with me?"

This shocked me. Maxon had been avoiding me ever since he had told me that I could stay.

Without thinking, I replied, "I would be delighted."

A childish smile crossed his face.

"How did you even get your dad to allow you the day off?" I wondered aloud.

"I told him that I needed a day to think things over about the Selection, and he agreed, because the people have been getting anxious for another elimination."

This, for some reason, made me nervous. He must have read my face, because he quickly changed the subject.

"So, what would you like for breakfast?" he said.

"You mean we're not going to have to interact with the others _at all?"_

"America, when I said I had cleared my schedule, I meant _entirely, _meals and all."

_This day was getting better and better._

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Aaahhhh! This is my third try at a Selection fanfic! I already wrote two, but I deleted them because I didn't like them. Don't worry, I probably won't delete this one Please review and tell me if you like it! **


End file.
